Wear Black
Wear Black is the seventh song on the album Goths. Lyrics Rain every day Fog all night Wind in the evergreen cypresses See me, Lord of Wind and Rain See me, guardian of the Underpasses Wear black when it's light outside Wear black when there's no light Wear black following the left hand path Wear black when I get right Waves at night Hard waves at dawn All this coast is vanishing Check me out, I can't blend in Check me out, I'm young and ravishing Wear black on your forgotten radar Wear black in the present tense Wear black when you come around Wear black in your absence Wear black high as a kite (wear black) Wear black dead sober (wear black) Wear black when the trouble starts (wear black) Wear black when it's over (wear black) Sun through the trees Head for the sun Can't find the path back to the main road See me, Lord of The Thomas Guide See me, Keeper of the Source Code Wear black to the intervention Wear black back to the car Wear black wherever I go Wear black wherever you are Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a true story. It takes place in Portland in February of 1986." -- 2017-05-25 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *"Kind of makes you sentimental that you're prepared to sing this song in a room with a couple people who knew the younger you that's singing through and about you. This is called 'Wear Black.'" -- 2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *"There's a schematic for the whole Goths album between when and where I was in my youth, I mean some of them are stories but they all correlate to moments. I spent 9 months in Portland when I was 18, 19 years old and these were formative months because I was an absolute failure at living my life and I had friends who kept me alive and who saw through my hard veneer and who chose to be kind to me even though I was not worthy of their kindness, I was not. This is why when people tell me 'Hey John, you're a good guy', I say 'No, I've seen John in a lot of guises and I reject any claims to being a good guy, I see' and in Portland I had a community of people who accepted me exactly as I was and though I didn't know how to take their acceptance, and this song, most of them are with god now, and it's called 'Wear Black'" -- 2018-04-21 - Upstate Concert Hall - Clifton Park, NY Things Referenced in this Song *Thomas Guide is a series of paperback atlases, commonly used in Southern California. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2017-05-19 - Facebook Live Stream - Durham, NC *2017-05-22 - X-Posure - Radio X Session - London, England *2017-05-22 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2017-05-23 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2017-05-25 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2017-05-26 - The Republic - New Orleans, LA *2017-05-27 - White Oak Music Hall - Houston, TX *2017-05-28 - Trees - Dallas, TX *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2017-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-02 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-04 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2017-06-05 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2017-06-06 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2017-06-22 - Soundcheck - WNYC Session - New York, NY *2017-06-22 - WFUV Session - New York, NY *2017-06-28 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2017-09-11 - KDHX Session - St. Louis, MO *2017-09-11 - Sheldon Concert Hall - St. Louis, MO *2017-09-13 - Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2017-09-15 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2017-10-05 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-10-06 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-10-08 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland *2017-10-09 - Glasgow Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2017-10-11 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2017-10-13 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands *2017-10-15 - Pumpehuset - Copenhagen, Denmark *2017-10-17 - John Dee - Oslo, Norway *2018-04-15 - L'Astral - Montreal, Quebec *2018-04-17 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2018-04-20 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2018-04-21 - Upstate Concert Hall - Clifton Park, NY *2018-04-22 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2018-04-23 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2018-05-28 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-05-29 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-09-04 - The Lyric Oxford - Oxford, MS *2018-09-05 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2018-09-06 - Canton Hall - Dallas, TX *2018-09-07 - Paper Tiger - San Antonio, TX *2018-09-08 - ACL Live - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2018-09-10 - 191 Toole - Tucson, AZ *2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2018-09-12 - Meow Wolf - Santa Fe, NM *2018-09-13 - Boulder Theater - Boulder, CO *2018-09-14 - Washington's - Fort Collins, CO *2018-11-15 - Ars Cameralis Festival - Kinoteatr Rialto - Katowice, Poland *2018-11-30 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2018-12-01 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2019-05-01 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2019-05-03 - L'Astral - Montreal, QC *2019-05-04 - Bronson Centre - Ottawa, ON *2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON *2019-05-07 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-08 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-09 - Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2019-05-10 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2019-05-11 - Minglewood Hall - Memphis, TN *2019-05-13 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2019-05-14 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2019-05-15 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-16 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-17 - Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue *2019-07-18 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-07-19 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2019-07-20 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2019-07-22 - Asbury Lanes - Asbury Park, NJ *2019-07-23 - The Jefferson - Charlottesville, VA *2019-07-24 - Merge 30 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2019-08-08 - The Broadberry - Richmond, VA *2019-08-09 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2019-08-10 - SummerStage - New York, NY *2019-08-16 - Music in the Mill - Hickory, NC *2019-08-28 - Metro Music Hall - Salt Lake City, UT *2019-08-29 - Pink Garter Theatre - Jackson, WY *2019-08-30 - The Pub Station - Billings, MT *2019-08-31 - Top Hat Lounge - Missoula, MT *2019-09-01 - Bing Crosby Theater - Spokane, WA *2019-09-04 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2019-09-05 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA * 2019-09-06 - Commodore Ballroom - Vancouver, BC * 2019-09-07 - McDonald Theatre - Eugene, OR * 2019-09-09 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2019-09-10 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2019-09-12 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-13 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-14 - Belasco Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2019-09-16 - House of Blues - Anaheim, CA *2019-09-17 - House of Blues - San Diego, CA *2019-09-18 - Brooklyn Bowl - Las Vegas, NV *2019-11-09 - Slaktkyrkan - Stockholm, Sweden *2019-11-10 - Rockefeller - Oslo, Norway *2019-11-11 - Pustervik - Gothenburg, Sweden *2019-11-14 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands *2019-11-15 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2019-11-16 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-17 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-18 - St. Luke's - Glasgow, Scotland *2019-11-20 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland *2019-11-22 - Sala 0 - Madrid, Spain *2019-11-23 - Cafe Torgal - Ourense, Spain *2019-12-06 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Videos of this Song *2017-05-19 - Facebook Live Stream - Durham, NC *2017-06-22 - WFUV Session - New York, NY *2017-06-22 - Soundcheck - WNYC Session - New York, NY *2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2018-09-13 - Boulder Theater - Boulder, CO *2019-05-10 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2019-08-08 - The Broadberry - Richmond, VA *2019-09-13 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-11-17 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England Category:Goths songs Category:Video